But Through Darkened Glasses
by bookwrangler
Summary: HoratioOC, AU. Fourth in a series. Home again. Will things stay sunny in Miami?
1. Intro

**But through darkened glasses**

A/N: Those you know belong to those you know. I own the rest including the dead bodies. No profits from this for me. I just wish. This is AU, but I will borrow from any season through S5. This is your only guaranteed warning. I will try to give specific episode spoiler warnings where applicable. I let you know if I'm killing any one off too. Well, anyone important that is. Please read and review. Let me know if I've gotten way out of line. Let me know if you like it. I really do like to hear from you.

This is the fourth in a series. Please read "By the Sounding Sea," "Yon Drear and Rigid Bier" and "On a Blue Burst of Lake" first, or you might be a little lost.

Did you really think I was going to let you hang there? Oh and for those who are keeping track., we're back to Poe for the title.

------------


	2. Fly away home

Annabel looked over at Horatio and grinned. He smiled back and kissed her hand. The jet engines revved. She squeezed his hand.

"How much grief do you think they're gonna give us?"

"Any more than your family did?"

Annabel shook her head. "Except for Ro."

"I believe Rochelle had both of her feet in the middle of your back, Bella."

Annabel shrugged. "I could have fought harder." She looked over at Horatio. "But why should I?"

Horatio tilted his head and smiled back. "Are you sure?"

Annabel turned her hand to look at the paired rings. "Never more." She leaned in and kissed her husband. "You're stuck with me now, Lieutenant Caine."

Horatio touched her chin lightly. "I got the better end of the deal, Detective Caine."

Annabel shook her head and grinned. "If I forget to answer to that, you will forgive me, right?"

"For a little while," he said softly.

"And the jury's still out the other part," said Annabel seriously.

"I've got a lifetime to prove you wrong." Annabel closed her eyes as the plane left the ground. Horatio squeezed her hand. "It'll be fine, Bella." Horatio felt a pair of eyes on them. He turned and smiled across the aisle at the older woman watching their conversation.

"Newlyweds?" she asked smiling. Horatio just nodded. "Headed to Miami for your honeymoon?"

"No, actually headed home, ma'am."

Annabel leaned around Horatio. "We had things a little backward and got married at the end of our vacation."

The woman's eyes widened a little. "Oh. Well, congratulations."

"Thank you, ma'am." Horatio leaned back and whispered in Annabel's ear. "That wasn't very nice."

"It's true though. We were a little backward. Honeymoon first." Horatio started to open his mouth. Annabel put a finger to his lips. "I will not hold you to fixing that. I'm lucky to have kept you out of the lab this long."

"I haven't been complaining."

Annabel shifted to face Horatio more squarely. She smiled. "No, you haven't. Okay, where is the real Horatio Caine and who did I marry?"

Horatio flashed Annabel a half-smile. "I assure you, Detective Caine, that I am the same man."

"Good, I'd hate to have married a doppelganger."

"Sorry, you aren't wiggling out of this that easily."

"Mmmm. And I though I might have a case."

"Trying to get rid of me already."

"Most definitely not." Annabel kissed him hard. "And you can't get rid of me that easily either." She turned and leaned back in her seat. "How we're gonna get me moved while we're both working is another question though."

"One we'll work on. There's no hurry."

"No hurry at all."

---------


	3. Back in the mode

A/N: See the intro for the standard stuff. Please read it. I hear those TPTB have attack lawyers. Please read and review.

Ang: here's just what you asked for. RS: My faithful friend. Me ominous? Never! VEG And as I said, I hate being predictible.

* * *

The summer sun beat down on Miami. Annabel tried to hail a taxi as Horatio followed and stopped next to her at the curb. Two zoomed by before they finally got one to stop. Annabel settled herself inside, and Horatio and the cabbie loaded their luggage in the back. Horatio looked up as the cabbie slammed the trunk. Even with his dark glasses the sun momentarily blinded him. A large, passenger van passed between him and the sun. Out of habit he studied the faces in the window. A young man briefly stared back. Horatio frowned. His eyes hadn't focused completely, but he was sure that face didn't belong anywhere near Miami International.

"Where can I take you, Mister?" The cabbie tried to get Horatio's attention. He stopped watching the van and gave the man Annabel's address. The cabbie nodded and headed for the driver's seat. Horatio looked once more in the direction the van had headed. It was long out of sight. Horatio slid in to the back of the cab next to Annabel.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Horatio brought his attention to her. "Just people watching."

Annabel shook her head. "Already back in the mode. You have one more night off, Lieutenant."

Horatio gave Annabel a small smile. "Hmm. Have some ideas on how I might want to spend it, Detective?"

"Let's play it by ear."

Horatio leaned in and whispered, "Just your ears?"

Annabel's breath caught and she blinked slowly. Once. Twice. "Trouble," she mumbled and settled in closer to Horatio.

---------

Horatio opened his eyes slowly. The pillow next to his held only a slight depression. He rolled on his back and took a deep breath. The strong aroma of coffee assailed him. He turned to the nightstand and saw a steaming mug sitting there. He slid his legs off the side of the bed and stretched. Horatio looked at the floor and shook his head. Annabel had picked up when she'd dropped off the coffee. Horatio crossed to the dressed, fished out a pair of boxers and pulled them on. He picked up the mug and headed out to the balcony.

Annabel leaned on the rail, sipping her coffee, watching the sun rise over the Atlantic. Horatio stood in the open sliding door for a moment watching her. Her sleep-tussled hair was tipped with fire. She had stolen his t-shirt. Horatio had to admit it looked better on her than it ever had on him.

"You gonna just stand there gaping, Love, or are you actually going to join me?" Annabel didn't bother to turn around.

"I'm just enjoying the view, Bella. Same as you." Annabel turned around and leaned back against the rail. She crossed her ankles and sipped her coffee slowly. She grinned at Horatio. He smiled back. "I have to say it's quite a view."

Annabel's gaze raked Horatio up and down. "Mine's not so bad either. I'll bet it's better close up." Horatio chuckled and walked over to her. He gave Annabel a quick kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist. She turned so they both took in the ocean breaking on the beach. Annabel leaned her head against Horatio.

"You left me a little bare in there."

"Mmmm. Did I?" she asked innocently.

"I considered stealing all of the hot water in retaliation."

"Considering you have to go to work, a cold shower might be more appropriate."

"You have to go to work too."

"But I've already showered. You slept like the dead."

Horatio looked down at Annabel. "I never sleep like the dead. And you can just wipe that grin off your face, Bella."

Annabel worked hard to stifle her grin. She took a deep drink of her mug and looked up at Horatio. "I'm sorry, old man."

Horatio squeezed her and kissed her hair. "You are lucky I put up with you."

"I don't want to go to work today."

Horatio shook his head and chuckled. "That is something I never thought to hear from you, Bella."

"What? I would just much rather play hooky and spend the day with you."

"You've been stuck with me for two weeks straight."

Annabel smiled up at him. "And oddly enough, I haven't tired of your company. Good thing, eh?"

"Come on lazy bones, you may not want to go to work, but we both need to go to work." Horatio herded Annabel back inside.

"Slave driver." Annabel stepped away. She gave Horatio a quick kiss and went to go drop her mug in the kitchen.

---------

Horatio was buckling his belt when Annabel came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned and smiled down at her. Annabel ran her hands up and over his collar straightening it. She toyed a little with the buttons of his shirt. She stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss.

"I've got to run by my apartment on the way in. Call me if you're free for lunch."

"Breakfast?"

"I'll grab something on my way." Horatio frowned at her. "Promise. I haven't starved yet, Love." She ran her fingers lightly over Horatio's face. Annabel brushed back the hair from his forehead. Horatio tried to catch her eyes. Annabel looked away.

Horatio caught her chin and tilted her face. "Hey, Bella. It's just work," he said softly. "First day back, I'll be mostly catching up. I probably won't even get out."

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Oh, I believe that. " Annabel ducked her head. "I know I'm being silly."

Horatio tugged Annabel closer to him and rested his head on top of hers. "I'll be fine, Bella. If something happens I know you'll track me down and drag me back."

"Kicking and screaming from the gates of hell."

Horatio smiled into her hair. "The devil had better watch his step."

Annabel tilted her head up and grinned at Horatio. "Don't you know it." She gave him one more quick kiss. "I really do have to run. I've gotta hit HR on the way too. I'm sure I have a stack of paperwork to fill out." She stepped away and planted her hands on her hips. "You know how much I love paperwork."

"I'm sure there will be some for me too. I'll try to make lunch."

"I won't hold my breath," called Annabel over her shoulder. Horatio just smiled and shook his head.

Horatio stood very still. He heard Annabel shut the door to the condo. He waited several moments. She didn't return. Horatio grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and flipped it open. He paged through his contacts, stopped and hit send.

"Hello. Yes, it _has_ been a while. I've been a little busy. Yelina. Yelina, how is Ray, Jr? And you saw him last when? Okay. I was just wondering. You know I worry. And how are you doing? Good. Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you go then. Talk to you soon." Horatio flipped the phone shut and clipped it to his belt. He headed out the door still lost in thought.

------


	4. Back on the streets

A/N: The intro is where I tell you who I own and who I don't. Oh and if TPTB _are_ reading, I'm swiping the plot bunny. Please R&R.

Ang: Thanks for hanging around _and_ for dropping a note. RS: Well, breathing isn't going to be any easier. Oh, and it's the weekend. Hope your cliffside seat isn't too cold. It's been snowing here.

* * *

Annabel snuck over to her desk and sat down. She dropped the folder she'd picked up at HR on her desk. She looked around. No one had seemed to notice her entrance. She twisted at her rings and considered taking them off. They had decided not to make any big announcements, but it wouldn't take long for somebody to notice. And after they noticed, news had a way of traveling like a wildfire. _Or a virus._ Annabel sighed and powered up her computer. While it whirred to life, she decided talking to her supervisor had better come sooner rather than later. Being married to the head of the crime lab was going to cause them both a few complications. Annabel smiled to herself. _Ah, but the fringe benefits._

Frank was cruising down the hallway when he spotted Annabel. He knocked on the door, and stuck his head in.

"Sir, can I grab Detective McGinty to do this run with me?"

The captain flashed Annabel a little grin. "Sure thing, Tripp. I think the detective and I were all settled." Frank nodded and stepped back into the hall. The captain turned back to Annabel. "Just keep everything by the book and you'll both be alright."

"I just wanted to make sure, Sir. I...we…wouldn't want to jeopardize any case."

"I know you wouldn't. Remember, by the book. And if you're primary, he can't be."

"I'll remember that, Sir."

"Please do. I'd hate to lose you from this division. Go on. Get out there."

Annabel smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

Frank was waiting outside when Annabel got done with her talk. He grinned down at her as she stepped into the hallway.

"Welcome back, Annie."

Annabel gave her friend a warm smile. "Hiya, Frank. How's it going?"

Frank smiled and shrugged. "Been a little quiet. How was Chicago?"

"Not as quiet as I had hoped."

"Good to be home?"

Annabel nodded. "Very good. So what have we got?"

"A teenager found in an alley."

"Welcome home," Annabel mumbled.

------------

Annabel was talking to the uniform that had found the body when a crime lab Hummer pulled up. She watched Horatio climb out of the driver's side and shook her head. _Why was she the least surprised? Paperwork, right._ Eric came around the other side. He spotted Annabel and waved. A grin split his face and he held up his left hand. Annabel dropped her head and shook it. She'd better catch Frank before Eric did. Annabel finished up with the uniform and started off to find her partner.

She finally found Frank standing next to Horatio while Alexx gave them the preliminary on the body.

"Frank, can I have a word a minute?" Frank held up his hand and continued to listen to Alexx. Annabel caught Horatio's eye and shook her head in mock disgust. He tried to look vaguely sheepish, but didn't pull it off in the least. Alexx stopped talking and Frank excused himself. He started over toward Annabel as Alexx and Horatio went back to talking.

'Whatdaya need, Annie?" Annabel started to open her mouth.

"If it isn't _Detective_ _Caine_," called Eric loudly behind her. Frank stopped dead and Alexx's head snapped up. Annabel wanted to just sink into the ground. She spun around and glared at Eric. There was a look of shock on his face. "You guys hadn't told Alexx? Or Tripp?"

"Uh. No." Annabel planted her hands on her hips and scowled at Eric. "Have you heard of not making a big fuss?" Annabel stared Eric down. He looked away.

"Okay, People. We can go over all of the big news later." Horatio drew their attention back to the task at hand. "We have a crime scene here." Horatio looked down at the boy on the ground. The same age as Ray Jr. Same dark hair. Eyes brown instead of blue. Horatio closed his eyes. He pictured the face in the window of the van yesterday. Horatio felt a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and looked into Annabel's concerned grey ones.

"Are you okay?" Horatio nodded slowly. "I don't believe you," she stated simply, but didn't press. "And this doesn't look like your office." Before he could answer, Annabel walked away. Horatio looked down at the boy one more time. _Too young to have died like this._

------------------

Horatio found Annabel in her office on the phone. She smiled at him. He gave her a half smile back. Horatio waited patiently while she finished up her call. Annabel frowned in concentration as she took notes. She hung up the phone and looked back up at Horatio. She smiled warmly.

"Hello, Lieutenant. What brings you by? I would have thought you would have been well tied up."

"Are you free for lunch?" he asked quietly.

Annabel frowned. There was something in his voice. She searched his face, but couldn't find an answer. A sick panic started to rise. "Horatio?"

"We need to talk, Annabel."

Annabel's frown deepened. Her stomach lurched. "That's never a good thing." She looked down and twisted the rings on her hand. "It's a little late for cold feet, Horatio."

The dejected note in her voice cut Horatio deeply. "Bella, it's nothing like that," he reassured her. "I will never have any regrets about marrying you." _But you may have some about me._ Horatio closed his eyes briefly. "So, are you free?"

Annabel glanced at the notes on her desk. "I should be working on this case."

"I know." His voice was barely above a whisper. Emotions warred inside Annabel. This is exactly what they had agreed not to do from the beginning. Personal life did not interfere with work. And the fact that it was Horatio standing in front of her pushing that line was what had her so spooked.

"I can make myself free." She picked up her cell and stood up.

Horatio nodded. "Good." He followed her out of the station.

------------


	5. Weight of the world

A/N: You all know where I hide my disclaimer. Please R&R. This is short, and not sweet at all.

RS: Yes, well. Just keep mining. 123: You'll have to keep reading. To the silent masses: Talk to me, I'll talk to you. Thank you all for reading.

* * *

Horatio said nothing on their ride to wherever they were going. He'd run through a drive-thru to pick up lunch. Annabel kept flitting glances in his direction, but got no answering flicker from back. She turned to look out the window. The city zipped by. Bright flashes of reflected sunlight glaring even through her dark glasses. Horatio pulled the Hummer into a parking place. There was a gray vinyl sided building not too far from them. The plates in the parking lot reflected the tourist trade of South Florida. Most of the parking places were empty.

Annabel looked over at him. "You brought me to Biscayne? To the national park? Nowhere closer?"

"The water's pretty here."

"The mosquitoes are bad here. Not as bad as _in_ the Glades, but still. Why would you choose here?"

"It's not where we normally go." He looked out over the water. "The wind is off the ocean. The mosquitoes won't be too bad." Horatio grabbed the sack with their lunch, a blanket from the backseat, and opened his door. Annabel climbed out and followed him. He walked a little ahead of her, winding down a path cut through the mangroves to the water's edge. He spread out the blanket and sat down. Horatio looked expectantly up at her. Annabel just stood looking down at him. "Aren't you going to sit? The empanadas are getting cold."

"Do I want to sit down?" Annabel clutched her arms across her chest.

"Please, Bella." Annabel dropped down on the blanket and sat cross-legged. She kept the lunch bag between her and Horatio. She folded her hands in her lap and waited. Horatio dug in the bag and handed her a pastry. Annabel unfolded the wrapper and picked at it while she waited for Horatio to talk. He looked over at her, a frown creasing his brow. "Annabel. Please eat."

Annabel shook her head. "I want to know why you needed to talk to me. What had you tracking me down at lunch instead of waiting until we got home? Why you brought me here?" Horatio looked out at the islands just off-shore. He looked back at Annabel and a wave of deeper unease crashed over her. He looked frightened. Not nervously frightened like he had before he proposed, but soul-numbingly frightened.

"I want you to eat because I'm not sure you will be here when I'm done with what I have to say," he stated honestly.

Annabel tried to fight through her panic. She gave him a small half-hearted smile. "What could you have to tell me that would chase me away? Do you have another wife stashed somewhere?"

"No. You're the only woman that has that claim on me." Horatio looked down at his hands. His wedding band glinted in the sun. A perfect circle. Without beginning, without end. He could remember the beginning. The time before. He could still feel the blackness gnawing at the edges. All he had ever done was do what was right, what was just. Before either could talk further, Horatio's cell rang. Horatio closed his eyes a pained look on his face. The ring was not his usual.

"Let it go to voice mail," urged Annabel.

"I can't, Bella." His voice was rough. Horatio stood up and moved away. He flipped the phone open. "Hello," he said softly. "No. No. This isn't a bad time." He looked down at the ground and perched his hand on his hip. "When? Are you sure? He's not visiting someone? What about…" Horatio walked further away. "Why didn't you… I see. I will do what I can. Keep me posted." He flipped his phone shut and turned around. The blanket just held their abandoned lunch. Horatio slowly gathered up the food putting it back in to the bag. He folded the blanket and walked back to his Hummer with heavy step. He dropped the sack in the closest garbage can.

Annabel stood on the balcony of the visitors' center watching Horatio make his way back. He didn't raise his head, his shoulders slumped. He didn't look in her direction as he got into his Hummer and drove away.

---------------------


	6. Coming up empty

A/N: Look in the intro for the usual stuff. Please R&R.

Ang: soon enough? 123: It isn't any easier. RS: Yes, well. Believe me you don't need to strangle him. H will do enough self-flagellation (There's a nice Catholic concept. Ties in with the whole perpetual guilt idea.)

* * *

The summer sun was still high in the sky when Annabel pulled into her parking place. She got out and slammed the door shut. Annabel winced a little at the sound. She ran her hand over her car door. She should have just left work directly. Not taken the taxi back and pretended to work. Annabel was glad that Tripp had taken the lead on the kid. Almost. Not chasing down leads meant she was in her office as everyone and their brother had come by to offer her congratulations. Annabel put on her best smile and looked to all the world a thoroughly happy new bride. She finished out her shift and practically sprinted from the building. The paperwork from HR lay left behind on the corner of her desk.

Annabel jogged up the stairs to her apartment. Minutes later she was changed and bumping her bike back down. As soon as she was outside, Annabel climbed on and started pedaling rapidly. A sharp burn sank into her muscles. She ignored it, knowing she was going to pay later. It had been too long. She tried to remember the last time she had ridden. _The morning before Horatio had told her he loved her_. With a grunt, she pushed past the pain in her legs and rode harder.

------------------

Horatio didn't return to the lab. He drove. Roamed the streets. The call from Yelina confirmed what had nagged him since the airport. _It was Ray Jr. Not in Brazil, here in Miami. Not with Yelina. Not safe. Far from safe. _A flash of the boy in the alley burned across his mind._ Gutted. A mule. A dead mule. Ray Jr. in Miami. Annabel. _Everything else in his mind ground to a halt.

Horatio pulled into the closest parking lot and stopped. He sat straight up in the seat. Closed his eyes. Worked at calming his breathing, slowing his rapid pulse. The ache in his chest was close to unbearable. _You wish it was as simple as a heart-attack._ Horatio took deep breaths. He tried to push the demons back inside the box. _No better than Pandora._ _Except you knew what would happen. You knew. And yet you still did it all. Built your house on the sand and now that house has crashed spectacularly down around you. And you took her with you. I tried to warn her. Liar. You threw out hints. Flashes. Never the whole truth and nothing but. You knew she couldn't resist the tragic hero. She let you see everything. Even when she was afraid you would turn away over it. You held back. Coward. Self-fulfilling prophesy. You wouldn't tell her because you thought she would run. She ran anyhow. You were right. You won. _Mercifully, his cell rang. Horatio glanced at the display. _You thought it would be her? Fool. _Horatio flipped it open. "Eric?" His voice crackled.

"H. You okay, man?"

Horatio fought for control. "Fine, Eric. Talk to me."

"I think we've got a match to the trace on the kid's jeans and shoes."

Horatio listened as Eric ran down the particulars. "Got a location?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me." Horatio listened and noted the location. "I'll meet you there." He started the Hummer and headed out.

The warehouse was deserted, but not empty when they arrived. Tire tracks criss-crossed the warehouse floor. There had been a large group of people using the office area. Inside were the remains of fast food, cigarettes, soiled clothing and empty laxative boxes.

"Definitely a drop zone. A well used one. Confirms what we found with the kid. Mules put through the ringer." Eric shook his head. "Who could do that to a kid?"

Horatio had no quick answer for him. No easy quip. He cleared his throat. "They don't see them as kids. They see them as cattle. Cheap to get, easy to herd, quick to cull if they can't keep up."

Eric shook his head. "People are sick."

"Yes, they are Eric. And we're the ones who cut out the cancer." Horatio looked around the office again. "Call Wolfe. You'll need some help."

Eric fished out his cell phone and started dialing. "Sure thing, H."

Horatio went out into the large open space. He crouched down to examine the tire tracks. Willing them to tell him where everyone had gone. _Who were they?_ _Was Ray Jr. with them? Was he still okay? How did he get here? __What brought him to this? Where had everything gone wrong?_ Horatio's phone sounded, the distinctive ring echoing in the cavernous room. Horatio snapped it off his belt and flipped it open. He stood up.

"Yes." He bent his head and tucked his hand at his waist. "Good." His voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "That's very good news. Is he okay? Did he say where he was? Can I talk to him?" He frowned. "Went right to bed. Okay. Okay. About…" His frowned deepened. "Yelina…" His mouth snapped shut. He listened. "Fine. Just remember if you need me. Anytime. Just call." Horatio shut his cell and hung it back on his belt. He stood very still for a few moments. There was some ease, but still too many questions. The timeline was still too loose. The alibi had holes. _Big enough to fly a plane through_. Eric approached Horatio.

"Ryan's on the way." Horatio just nodded, staring across the warehouse. Eric frowned. He looked tired. Not just tired. Weary. "Hey, H. Are you okay? Ya know it's just your first day back. If you need to…"

Horatio looked over and gave Eric a withering look. "I'm fine," he ground out.

Eric took a step back. "Okay." He left Horatio alone and started on processing the office. Horatio stood staring at the tire tracks.

* * *

A/N: PS: Okay. So, my muse seems to be fixated on pit digging. I'm working at convincing her that it's going to be hard to find a ladder that long. Wish me luck.


	7. Answers and questions

A/N: You know the drill...see the intro for all that standard stuff. Spoilers for a bunch of epis here...Killer Date, 10-7, Rio. Well at least, Perdita, the bunnies and I appropriated bits from these epis. Maybe a few more. This is your warning. This is me beggin.. Please read and review. I don't know if I've gone too far unless you tell me.

This chapter is kind of long, not in the grand scheme of fic wiriting, but for this story. It couldn't be broken down though.

RS: Yeah, it's been a long day.

* * *

The sun had dropped behind the high-rises as Annabel rounded the corner near her apartment. She spotted a familiar Hummer dwarfing her little Crossfire. She came to an abrupt stop and got off of her bike. Red hair pressed against the driver's window. _He was resting his head against the window? _A little panic crept into her mind. _He never rested. Not even on vacation. You know that's not entirely true, Annabel. You've seen him completely relaxed and resting._ Annabel closed her eyes. Suddenly, the pain rippling through her body had nothing to do with how she had just been pushing it. She took a deep breath and watched Horatio again. His head moved and Annabel released the breath she had been holding. _He _was_ just resting. _Annabel pointedly ignored Horatio and walked her bike inside. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. She steadfastly refused to turn around. If she caught his eyes… She shook her head and continued walking.

As Annabel passed in front of the Hummer, Horatio straightened in the seat. She had been out. He had pictured her curled up in the hammock on her balcony. He watched her walk her bike inside. He glanced at the clock. _Had she been biking the whole time since the end of her shift? _A wave of guilt washed over him. She was going to be hurting in the morning. _She was hurting now. The physical pain was nothing._ She was gone. Horatio settled himself into the seat.

---------

The dark night was still steamy as Annabel stepped out onto her balcony. Warm, wet air assailed her as she made her way to the rail and looked over. The Hummer hadn't moved. Annabel looked up and the moonless sky and shook her head. She sighed heavily and leaned on the rail. She ran her fingers through her damp hair. Annabel knew he was looking straight at her. She almost considered waving. _What would the point of that be? _Annabel straightened up, still looking at the Hummer. _He wasn't going to spend the whole night out there was he? _Annabel went back inside. She paced back and forth. _Don't get yourself all worked up again. It's too late to ride it out. _Annabel ran her fingers through her hair, standing it up on end. She grabbed the wireless headphone off the kitchen counter, jammed it in her ear and tapped it on. She fought to calm her racing heart. _Do or do not. _She took a deep breath.

"Horatio," she said clearly.

The ring of his cell phone shattered the silence inside the Hummer. Horatio picked it up and looked down. He thumbed it open.

"Are you stalking me, Lieutenant?" Her voice was strained. She'd asked him that once before, a lifetime ago. Horatio closed his eyes.

"No."

"What would you call sitting outside my apartment for several hours? Don't you have a case you're working on? Or did you wrap it up?" Annabel moved back out to the balcony. She leaned against the wall of the building and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Eric is still working on it."

"You never walk away from a case," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Horatio took a deep breath. "I had some more important business to take care of." His voice cracked and Annabel winced.

"The phone call you took earlier?"

"The fallout from the phone call."

"Oh."

"You skipped lunch. You never skip a meal."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Did you skip dinner too?" He could hear Annabel's sigh on the other end. "Annabel."

"You asked me to talk. In the middle of a case. You got empanadas from my favorite place. You took me to the ocean. You took a phone call." Annabel's voice raised in pitch with each sentence. _Way to keep yourself under control._ She took a deep breath.

"I can't justify my actions, Bella."

"No, you can't." There was silence on the other end. Annabel went back inside, grabbed her keys and padded downstairs. Horatio was still silent as she walked up to the Hummer. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back. Annabel tapped on the window. Horatio straightened, looked out at her and snapped his phone shut. He rolled down his window. "Come inside."

"Annabel…"

"Don't even start, Horatio. Don't make me ask again. Just keep your mouth shut for just a little while longer and come inside." Horatio nodded slowly. He got out of the Hummer and started to close the door. "Wait." She took the cell phone off his belt and tossed it on the seat. "_That_ is staying here." She turned and headed back to the building. Horatio shut the door and followed behind her.

Annabel held her apartment door open and Horatio went inside. She shut the door and leaned against it with her arms crossed over her chest. Horatio stood quietly watching her. Despite her anger, her absolute fury, she couldn't help but ache at the sight of him. He was pale beneath the slight tan he had acquired through years of living under the South Florida sun. He looked like he had aged. Annabel knew it was impossible, but he looked years older than he had in the morning. The veneer he usually layered on was gone. He looked raw. Annabel blinked slowly. It took all she had in her not to forget how much she hurt and take Horatio in her arms and try to erase his pain. Horatio just stood still and watched her through his lashes.

"You wanted to talk earlier. About what?" Annabel looked at him, searching his appearance again from head to toe. She wondered if she truly knew the man in front of her. There was something almost fundamentally different. His gaze focused on the floor.

"My brother Raymond." Horatio's voice was soft and not the least bit steady.

Annabel frowned and shook her head. "There's no news there. Nothing that should have you this worked up. He's dead."

Horatio's eyes flickered briefly up and then back down. "He isn't dead."

Annabel shook her head harder. Her arms dropped to her sides. "What do you mean he isn't dead? You told me several times he had been killed. This is a well established fact, Horatio."

Horatio shook his head. He looked Annabel straight in the eye. "It was and is a fabrication." He took a deep breath. _The whole truth and nothing but. "_Ray was a dirty cop and a user." Horatio looked down at the floor. "Criminals aren't the only ones that resort to blackmail. Sometimes those we put our deepest trust in think the ends justify the means. He had been forced undercover. I…I didn't know. I didn't know for along time. But I knew something didn't fit. You were right, I kept digging. I wouldn't let it go. A case that I was on, probably about the time you transferred down here, it gave me new information. Information that proved Ray was alive. Information I kept to myself."

"You didn't tell Yelina her husband was alive?" Annabel was incredulous. Her knees weakened, but she stayed rooted to the door. She thought about how she would feel if someone had done the same to her. If someone had watched her heart and soul ripped out and then denied _her_ the means to put things back to order. Here was the man she loved, the man she had promised her life to telling her he had done just that.

"I thought I was protecting her and Ray, Jr." _That isn't the whole truth,_ echoed the mocking voice in his head. Horatio looked at Annabel. He could see in her eyes that she knew there was more.

Annabel had to ask. She had to hear the words. She cleared her throat. "Were you in love with Yelina, Horatio?" She inwardly winced at the squeak that came at the end of the question.

"She is my brother's wife."

"That's not the answer to the question." She shook her head hard.

"I was. For a long time," he answered his voice barely audible. Annabel looked at the floor. She bit her lip and nodded. Her head swiveled. She looked anywhere but at him. Annabel wrapped one arm tightly across her torso and raked her other hand through her hair several times. She pressed her back hard against the door willing her body to stay upright. She couldn't stop the tears that spilled over. Horatio felt sick. Physically ill at the pain he saw etched in her features. A part of him wanted nothing more in that moment than to hurt whoever had hurt her. _But what do you do when that person was you?_ He pushed himself to continue. "I haven't been in love with her for quite a while."

Annabel raised her eyes. "How convenient." Venom dripped from her words. Horatio took the blow. He deserved it.

"In the end, I put Ray Jr. and Yelina in danger because I kept things secret. I had to fix it. I took care of them. Always." Horatio paused. "There was another case." _There was always another case._ "Raymond was directly involved. They took Ray Jr. as a bargaining chip. So, Raymond and I arranged another "death" for him. He was free from the government. Free from the drug cartel. He was free to join his family."

"In Brazil. You said that Yelina and Ray Jr. were in Brazil."

"Yes," Horatio said simply. They both stood there silently for several minutes. The gulf between them stretched wider than the few feet they were apart. Annabel finally raised her eyes. They were dull, gray as lead.

"Why now, Horatio? Why can I be trusted now?" Her body shook as burning emotion poured through her. "You told me you loved me. You took me to your bed. Hell, you even married me without breathing a word of this. Steadfastly standing by your lie that your brother was dead and Yelina left because…" Annabel shook her head. "I don't know what excuse you used for Yelina leaving."

"I didn't give a reason."

"Well, I suppose _that_ was a smart idea. Wouldn't want things to get too complicated." Annabel focused on a point past Horatio's shoulder. "I told you everything. I let you into places I let no one short of Chris into. And the whole time…." Annabel met his eyes again. "So why now?"

"When we came home yesterday…" _Was it only yesterday?_ "When we were leaving the airport, I thought I saw Ray Jr. in a van."

"Here in Miami?"

Horatio nodded. "I called Yelina this morning…"

Annabel tilted her head. "You called her? When?" The anger that had warmed her left suddenly. The deep chill returned. He had talked to Yelina today. "You talked to her again, didn't you? At lunch. That's the phone call you took."

Horatio nodded. "She was panicked. Ray Jr. hadn't gone to school She called the friend he claimed to have been staying with. He was never there."

"The boy in the alley…"

Horatio shook his head. "We still don't know who he is. We traced him to a warehouse. While Eric and I were there, Yelina called again. Ray Jr. had turned up."

"Thank God."

"It doesn't mean that he wasn't here. The biologicals from the warehouse haven't been fully processed."

"Why would he be in Miami? Without anyone…"

"I don't know." Horatio answered honestly.

Annabel frowned. There was something else. She could hear it in his voice. "What?"

Horatio rested his hands on his waist. He looked at the floor. "Raymond has been missing for about a week. Yelina said this wasn't the first time, but it's been the longest and when Ray Jr. disappeared…"

Annabel looked at Horatio. "What are you going to do?"

Horatio head snapped up. Something had changed in her voice. He shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm going to do, Bella."

Annabel couldn't fight. She couldn't fight anymore. The effort to stay angry was too much. _You're an idiot. Despite everything you love this man?_ Her mental voice shrugged. _Be it on your head then. _"The answers aren't here in Miami, Horatio." He made no comment. She closed her eyes. "I can't make you stay." Annabel looked at him.

Horatio looked up at her. His eyes were haunted. "Bella…"

Annabel shook her head. "You need to find the answers." She took a deep breath. "You aren't free until you settle this." She toyed with the rings on her finger. Horatio waited for her to take them off. To throw them in his face. Instead, she dropped her hands and drew herself up ram-rod straight. Annabel looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were clear and he saw a determination in them he didn't understand. "I, Annabel, took you, Horatio, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipated the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. I meant it when I said that. Did you?"

"Yes," he whispered his voice hoarse. "I don't…"

Annabel shook her head. Her voice was steady, unwavering, but he could still hear the underlying pain and anger. "No, you don't deserve me. You don't deserve to be forgiven. You don't deserve to be trusted. I know that. You know that. I also know that I love you. At the moment, God alone knows why. But it's not something I can just turn off. Although, you did a pretty good job of trying to kill it today."

"Annabel…"

She shook her head. "You need to let me finish, Horatio. You need to take care of whatever business you have. Then you need to come home. Yes, I love you, Horatio. Right now, I don't like you very much, but I will not give you up for lost." Annabel flashed him a weak smile. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I never wanted to."

"Could have fooled me." Annabel opened the door and stepped to the side. "Go on now. Do what you have to."

"What are you…"

"Gonna tell people about your sudden disappearance? Good question. I won't know until I'm asked. But I'm protected under spousal privilege. I don't _have_ to say anything. No one can make me." Horatio started to leave, but stopped in the doorway. He reached out to touch Annabel's cheek, but drew his hand back. Annabel gave him a sad smile. "Be safe, Horatio." Horatio nodded and walked away. Annabel watched until he got on the elevator and the doors closed. She sent a silent prayer to heaven.

------------

A/N: PS: Perdita found a rope. And a light.


	8. Outbound flight

A/N: See the intro for the standard stuff. Please R &R. This is really short. Before you all panic... There is more coming. Promise. Look for the next story.

Mini: Thank you kindly. There is just a bit more in this one. Solitar: Not any lighter. Sorry. RS: Well, you know...

* * *

Horatio walked quickly through Miami International, weaving his way through the tourists and businessmen with less urgent places to be. He glanced at the signs making sure he was headed for the right gate. Trying to justify more time off had been a bit of an uphill battle and he was running the risk of missing his flight.

The gate attendant quipped something about cutting things kind of close as he checked Horatio's information and waved him down the gangway. Horatio boarded the plane and settled into his seat. He looked past the woman in the next seat and out the window. The jet engines revved and the plane pulled away from the terminal. A bright burst of light blazed through the tiny window. Horatio's hand strayed to the dark glasses hooked into his collar, but the woman slid the shade down. She threw Horatio an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry. We're you looking out there? It's just the sun's so bright."

Horatio shook his head. "It's fine, ma'am. Not much to see anyhow."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Are you headed to Brazil for business or pleasure?"

Horatio looked over at her briefly and then back down at his hands. "I've got family down there."

"Lucky you." She looked down at Horatio's hand. "Your wife?"

Horatio shook his head and cleared his throat. "No, ma'am. She's here in Miami."

"She let you run off to Brazil all by yourself?" The woman shook her head. "A very understanding wife." Horatio just sat silently staring at his hands.

---------------

A large shadow drifted toward Annabel as she walked down the alley. Another day, another alley, another dead body. She paused looked up, and shielded her eyes, watching the plane pass over. When it was gone, she looked back down and shook her head. _Get a grip, Annabel. You can't stop and watch every plane go by. You'll never get anything accomplished. Do I really care?_ Annabel pushed all of the nagging thoughts back into the box and chained it shut. She shook her head again to clear it and headed over to where Alexx and Calleigh were working.

------------

finis

As a Bonus I thought I'd include the stanza that the title came from. It's from Dreamland by Edgar Allen Poe.

For the heart whose woes are legion

'Tis a peaceful, soothing region-

For the spirit that walks in shadow

'Tis- oh, 'tis an Eldorado!

But the traveller, travelling through it,

May not- dare not openly view it!

Never its mysteries are exposed

To the weak human eye unclosed;

So wills its King, who hath forbid

The uplifting of the fringed lid;

And thus the sad Soul that here passes

Beholds it but through darkened glasses.


End file.
